Cthulhu
In the south Pacific, deep under the waves, the ancient city of R'lyeh lies, and within it sleeps in "death", Cthulhu. Older than the Earth itself, Cthulhu is a member of the Pantheon of gods known as the "Great old Ones", and when properly awakened and guided by his cult of homicidal humans, he wil. return and awaken his brethren. Cthulhu speaks to humans in nightmares, and his presence and appearance evokes madness, even heart attacks and death. Cthulhu is described as "A monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind." Cthulhu has been described as a mix between a giant human, an octopus and a dragon, and is depicted as being hundreds of meters tall, with human-looking arms and legs and a pair of rudimentary wings on its back. Cthulhu's head is depicted as similar to the entirety of a giant octopus, with an unknown number of tentacles surrounding its supposed mouth. Cthulhu is described as being able to change the shape of its body at will, extending and retracting limbs and tentacles as it sees fit. Cthulhu will eventually return when his is worshipers chant "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn", meaning "In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." Battle vs. Cronus (by GSFB) In the far southern Pacific, countless miles from shore, two islands emerge from the depths. One bears the Primordial City of R'lyeh, where men in black, blood-soaked robes chant, awakening their god. The other, birthed by underwater Volcanic activity, attains enormous size and sports a Volcano of its own, which spews fire, cloud and ash. In the former, a mighty, Alien, amoral deity rises from his "Tomb", his tentacles writhing in mad jerks, his wings spanning nearly both horizons, its unholy utterances summoning a storm: CTHULHU! In the latter, the Volcano explodes, revealing a mountain of Magma and Underworld madness, a cannibal god ready to do away with the world of gods and men: CRONUS! The two eye each other, grunting, snorting, thirsting for carnage. The gods decide to clash! Immediately Cronus is assaulted with a fit of madness, which causes him to destroy most of the volcano with his fists. Using his awesome powers, he repels the mind attack of the Great Old One, and fires back with a barrage of Chimera and Lava balls. Cthulhu feels the lava balls fall into him, becoming voracious Makhai. He sees the Chimera approach. Using the unnatural biology of his esoteric heritage, Crafty Cthulhu dissolves the Makhai within his body. With a flick of his clawed hand, he drives the Chimera mad. The flying beasts set fire to each other, devouring each others flesh. Glaring at the Crooked-minded Titan, Cthulhu flaps his mighty wings, sending a powerful gust of wind against his foe. He takes to the air. As Cthulhu flies down towards the Titan, Cronus unleashes a colossal pyroclastic cloud which envelops the Great old One. For a few seconds, the enemy god is absent from view, enveloped in a dark gray cloud, 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. Then, two purple eyes pierce through the cloud, attacking Cronus' mind, while several claws draw close to the Titan. Cronus, using his powers, fights off the madness, and pulls out his scythe. With a mighty Battle-cry he hurls it into the chest of Cthulhu, who falls on his back, temporarily stunned. However, before Cronus can take his third step towards the monster, Cthulhu slashes him with a wing and rises. Summoning a immense collection of cosmic energies and otherworldly radiance, The great Cthulhu launches a burst of godly powers a Cronus. The Titan is thrown for miles, almost falling into Poseidon's sea. Cronus lashes out with his right arm, sending streams of lava at Cthulhu. Getting up, he prepares for a charge. Cthulhu, reading his intentions mentally, does the same. Both gather their full powers, the full physical strength, and run towards each other. They clash... An explosion equal to 250 Megatons occurs. A Mushroom cloud alternating between Green, purple and dark red rises into outer space. The shock-wave rips the snows from the southern Andes. The brains of humans and Alien monsters everywhere burst from their skulls in hot liquid form. Tsunamis pelt almost every coast. Both R'lyeh and Cronus' Volcano are vaporized. Storms cover the world. The Smoke dissipates. Upon the island of Cronus, the Titan that shares its ancient name lies in shambles: a scattered debris field of black boulders, obsidian crystals and pebbles. Only his head remains intact, but it laughs mindlessly, his thoughts now gibberish mixed with chants whispered in a foul, ancient tongue. Cthulhu, his wings burned off, his tentacles seared, raises his arms, summoning back to life the rest of his family, still slumbering in a indescribable "death". Winner- Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Although Cronos' volcanic powers were powerful, Cthulu's powers allowed him to play mind tricks against the titan secured him a victory along with his followers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kraken (2010) (by GSFB) On Olympus, a nervous Zeus stands with his council of Olympian Gods. Hades appears from a black mist. "My Brother, it is time for Cthulhu to pay." Hades says, "My Child awaits to do your will." Zeus, troubled, sends the other gods away. Turning, he says "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Cthulhu, like a shambling mountain, walks towards Argos, whose King and Queen, worshipers of the Old Ones now, prepare to sacrifice Andromeda to him. Madness runs amok in the streets, blood flows through the city like crimson rivers, and bloody hand prints coat the palace walls. However, before Cthulhu can grasp the Princess, he feels something emerge from the depths. Suddenly tentacles erupt from the waters, swirling, and a great hulking mass rises, roaring up at the Cephalopod-headed, dragon-winged god of dreams and madness. Cthulhu, looks down at it, thinks to himself. "Aha! Zeus thinks he can overcome me with the beast that overcame the Titans? He is so foolish, for I am no Titan, but an old one. Oh, I could use a monster like this..." Cthulhu reaches down to grasp the Kraken, emitting a terrible screech that drives the people of Argos to rave and commit mass suicide. "Bow to me, my seafaring brother!" Cthulhu says. The Kraken grasps Cthulhu's hand and with all its might tears his limb off! Cthulhu looks at his severed arm, laughs, then grows a new one. "No need for that, my little one." Cthulhu says, "You will belong to me now. I have use for you." The Kraken, in a rage, slashes Cthulhu's belly and jams its tentacles into his body. Cthulhu staggers from the attack, and watches as the Kraken tears him open and enters his belly. Cthulhu, feeling himself about to die, calls forth his full power, the power to distort minds, to defeat the Kraken. He knows he is not strong enough now to defeat it, so he must attack where the beast is the most vulnerable: the mind! The Kraken finds itself in a sickening, chaotic green mist, the bowels of Cthulhu. He slashes about, causing lightning to appear with each slash. Yet the Mist enters its lungs, soaking into its brain, dwelling within its soul. Cthulhu fights to stay alive he communicates in ancient tongues that would drive gods mad. The Kraken becomes so wild with the mental assaults that it begins to dig out its own eyes. "No, my son," Cthulhu says, mimicking Hades' voice, "I need you at full strength, so that you can slay the gods alongside me, so that you can help herald the arrival of Yog Sothoth, Azathoth, and the other Old Ones. Join with me, join with me now!" Cthulhu, looking like a cross between loose skin and hail green cloud, falls into the bay of Argos. Breathing heavily, he is near death, but not too near. As he reforms his body and raises his tentacles, they touch the tentacles of the Kraken, whose eyes now glow bright green. "Good, my pupil!" Cthulhu says, using his powers to both recover and to strengthen the Kraken. "Now, go to Olympus, and slay the enemies of the Old Ones!" The Kraken, unhurt but unfathomably mad, roars wildly, heading towards the shore, heading towards the mountain of Zeus... Winner- Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Though Kraken is undoubtedly far stronger and more powerful than Cthulhu, Cthulhu's intelligence advantage and mental-assaults win him the prize! To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Evil Warriors